Hatred before Love
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: All Human. Bella comes to Forks and shows instent hatred for Edward. but will that hate be what this school playboy need, and will they find love. Be kind, R&R rated for future language Fun Pranks
1. A girl who hates you

Hey I'm sorry that it is short but just read.

* * *

Bella pov

I know that I might sound emo when I say this, but I truly hate my life right now. I just moved to a new town, with new people, and worst no friends. I got my schedule and have been ignored by my peers all day, the only people that noticed my arrival were the teachers. So, there I was sitting at lunch with nobody but me, plain Bella Swan, with plain brown hair and eyes and really pale skin. I had my ipod in listening to 'Too Bad' by Nickelback.

I looked up to see a pretty girl that looked in short, like a pixie, sit down. I pulled my ear buds out, "Hi, sorry, I didn't realize that anyone was going to sit here." why the hell was I apologizing. "oh, I actually came to sit with you. My name's Alice." She seemed nice enough, what the hell. "I'm Bella." She looked at me with pleased blue eyes, and started to talk rather quickly about everything.

As she was talking I noticed three new people enter the cafeteria, one was huge bodybuilder type with the same black hair that Alice had, except his was curly. Next to him was a slightly shorter leaner blond shaggy haired boy. By him laughing was I guy about as tall as the second guy but had bronze hair and what looked like high lights. As they sat with the jocks at the table close the opposite wall, I rolled my eyes. This caught Alice's attention of course "Not you too." she whined.

"What do you mean 'Not you too.'?" I was truly confused. "You don't like him like every other girl do you?" Is that what she thought. "Let me put your mind at ease. I HATE guys like that. They made fun of me for being a geek, and they don't care about anything other than their image and what they can get out of a girl." She had a look of shock on her face as I said this, and I kind of wished it would have stayed that way, because what came next hurt. She let out an ear piercing scream that made everyone look our way as she chanted "There's a girl who doesn't like Edward." and my personal favorite "You don't like my brother." this lasted until my face resembled the shade of a tomato. "Do you want to go shopping?" "What?" This girl could change subjects as fast as I could. "oh sure, When" she smiled a mysterious smirk that made me truly afraid for the first time in years.


	2. What he see he likes

Hey sorry it took along time to update I got really busy and well hope you like as alway R&R

* * *

Bpov

Okay so now I am officially afraid of alice when she is shopping. She decided to go today after school. She dragged me from store to store and I got shoved into every dressing room. I got about fifteen bags of cloths and three pairs of shoes. We got into town at about ten and went to her house.

I was in utter aw struck. Her house was huge. She grabbed her bags and I got mine. I thought the house was pretty on the outside, but it was gorgeous on the inside. It was very opened and free.

"Mom, DAD, I'M HOME!" I never realized how much one girl can yell.

* * *

Epov

I had just got home from football work out, and was tired as hell. Alice and the new chick had gone shopping. God knows that the chick will be staying the night cause knowing Alice they won't be back until eleven. I was laying in my room listening to Debussy at about ten, and in trots Alice.

"Hi Eddie."

"Yeah, Hey Eddie." who ever this chick was she like sarcasm. Then I actually saw her. My eyes where as big as saucers. She had long flowing chestnut hair and dark doe eyes, her face was a perfect heart shape and she had the most beautiful curves. She wore a dark blue Paramore T-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"Hello! EDWARD, ANYONE IN THERE!? Wow never knew he could stare at a girl so long without blinking, huh Bella." As they both laughed I realized what Alice said was true. SHIT!!

"What are you doing in my room Alice?" I was annoyed that one chick could do that.

"Wow, looks like he can talk." This angel spoke, her voice like chimes.

"Mom said dinner was ready."

Apov

Wow I can't believe that a girl doesn't like my brother. YES! Bella is cool to be around and I'm glad that her parents let her stay the night. This will be fun. All through dinner Edward just stared at Bella. She was laughing with Carlise about probably going to be seeing him because she is so accident prone. Which made Emmet laugh. All and all she got along with everyone. And the best part she DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON EDWARD! SHE HATES HIM! Her, Emmett and me are going to be pranking him later. I was thinking pink hair. I know it sounds bad to like the fact of someone hating your twin brother, but seriously, when every girl in school drools over him and then tries to be friends with you to get to him, it hurts. Not to mention his big head about it now. URGH! Anyway, Bella and I are giving each other a make-over for school so this will be fun. I'll make him drool.


	3. Pranking part one

Hey hope you like, as always R&R. love you guy, oh and i do not own the characters.

* * *

Empov-

Okay I love Bella. Not like in love but like a sister love. I am in love with Rosalie Hale, But Bella hates Edward and has an awesome prank idea. Edward is abscessed with his hair, Well Alice got the dye, I emptied his shampoo and conditioner, and poor Bella, is the distraction, You can seriously guess what we're going to do. Lets just say, I don't think Eddie pooh will like the color blue anymore after this.

* * *

Apov-

Gotta love the way Bella's mind works. Though I don't think she liked being the distraction as Emmett and me emptied and filled Edward's shampoo and conditioner with After Midnight Blue hair dye from Manic Panic(A/N I am getting my hair tipped in that color aka why its that) was part of her plan. Poor girl, but the sooner Emmett gets his butt moving on empting the shampoo the sooner I can fill it. I wonder what Bella is doing to distract my brother from the shower. Well whatever it is I hope it will last a bit longer.

* * *

The mastermind's POV(because I want you to see poor Bella's dismay)

I hated Emmett and Alice for making me be the distraction, It was my idea. Why did I have to distract the idiot. I took a deep breathe and entered his room, swaying my hips just so. He didn't even notice me enter. I walked behind him sitting at his computer desk and covered his eyes. Then with the closest to a seductive tone I could muster, "Hey Edward," He seemed slightly startled but moved my hands.

" And here I thought that you hated me." He claimed barely above a whisper, Slowly he turned his chair to face me.

I put on a little pout. "Now what would give you that idea Eddie?" My head was screaming Emmett and Alice had better hurry.

"Well, you never really talked to me before." He paused standing up, making very minimal space between us. "And the fact that your first day at school Alice was screaming something about 'A girl that hates my brother' and things of that nature,"

I paused for a moment. "Well maybe I was just scared because you had so much 'experience'." I said sliding my hand from his shoulder to his chest. I so hate Emmett and Alice right now. I'll so have to get them later.

"Oh baby, it's okay to be scared. I can a sure you I'll be gentle," He whisper in my ear. OH HELL NO! I can not take much more of this. I took a silent breathe, then a deep one.

Looking into Edward's emerald eyes, "Well, I'm not ready for that," I gave him an innocent smile, That's when I heard the cue, three light knocks on the door and I was saved. Holding my smile, it turned evil real quick, "And neither will you be." I mentioned before driving my knee into his special place. See him on the floor holding himself made me laugh as I skipped away.

* * *

Playboy's pov. A bit before Bella enters.

I was looking on the net for sheet music, cause there is no music store around here. I hate this town sometimes. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even realize someone had came in my room until I had two delicate hands covering my eyes. Slightly started, wondering who had came in my room.

"Hey Edward," said a seductive voice of an angel. I knew it was Bella. Taking her hands and moving them from my eyes.

" And here I thought that you hated me." I whisper turning to face her.

She put on a little pout. "Now what would give you that idea Eddie?"

"Well, you never really talked to me before." I paused standing up, knowing that I was making very minimal space between us. "And the fact that your first day at school Alice was screaming something about 'A girl that hates my brother' and things of that nature,"

She paused for a moment. "Well maybe I was just scared because you had so much 'experience'." She said sliding her hand from my shoulder to my chest. I think I liked the way that felt a little too much.

"Oh baby, it's okay to be scared. I can a sure you I'll be gentle," I whisper in her ear. I knew that was not the smartest move. She took a silent breathe, then a deep one.

Looking up into my eyes she stated, "Well, I'm not ready for that," She gave me an innocent smile, There where three light knocks on the door, I paid them no mind. Still looking down on my angel her innocent smile turned quickly evil, "And neither will you be." was all I heard before a mind numbing pain hit my sensitive area. I was lying on the ground moaning in paid as she skipped happily out of my room.

Even when she did that, I could never hate her. Sure right now I was livid, but I could never hate an angel.


	4. Pranking part two

Hey sorry it took so long for an update. I had family over this week for the forth of July and it's my dad's B-day. Enjoy

* * *

Epov

Okay now my balls really hurt. I think I've been laying in here for an hour. I decided I needed to get up. Slowly standing, I made my way to my bathroom. Turning the water on, almost steaming. I let the water pour over my now extremely soar body. Putting the shampoo directly in my hair and working it in. Starting to wash my body I noticed something blue dripping down from my hair, mom must have bought new stuff. Blowing it off if finished washing and rinsed out my shampoo. I love conditioner, it's what makes my hair so soft. I left it in for about a half hour before washing it out and getting out and dry. Wrapping the towel around my waste, I walked to my room. Throuhging on a pair of dark wash out jeans and a dark blue fitted tee, my stomach growled rather loudly. Looks like lunch time. I sauntered down the steps and into the kitchen. I saw Bella sitting on the counter talking to Alice and Emmett. They were eating grilled cheese it smelled like. Emmett was the first to look up. The second he saw me he started to laugh. Bella and Alice looked to see what he was laughing at and started themselves. I was seriously confused.

"What are you laughing at?" I really wanted to know.

Emmett composed himself for a minute to say one word. "You." I was frantic. Did I have something on my face?

Then Bella said it, "Nice hair," sarcasm dripping off every word. I walked out of the room and ran to the bathroom. I noticed instantly. My hair was Bright BLUE! "WHAT THE HELL!" running down the steps I continued "WHY IS MY HAIR FUCKING BLUE!?" All three of them were on the ground laughing at me. "When the hell will this wash out?" Bella took a deep breath.

"About a month. I heard it was your favorite color. Your mad aren't you? I thought you would like it." she answered with false innocence.

"How could you guys do this to me?" I felt betrayed.

"Well Eddie. You can get very full of yourself, so Bella had the idea, Me and Alice put the color in your shampoo and conditioner, while Bella was distracting you. Now she didn't want to distract you. But realized it was the only way to fulfill her plan." Emmett made me feel like shit, but I would get them all for this.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back sometime." I was going to have to make a trip to HOTTOPIC.

The place was weird, black everywhere.(a/n I love hot topic this is Edward not me.) Some chick with like five colors in her hair walked up to me.

"Do you need any help?" She looked me up and down. Knowing I didn't belong in here.

"Yeah I'm looking for manic panic hair dye." I saw the receipt on my way out so I knew the brand.

"Here's our stock. Enjoy." she was a real bitch.

I was looking a round the colors, and saw virgin snow for Alice, Electric Banana for Emmett, and Red Rocker for Bella. I didn't want her hair to look to bad. After leaving the dark place that smelled like sex, I went to buy new shampoo and conditioner for myself, seeing as mine is tainted. I will get them for this.


	5. Major Ouch

Bpov

So at school now of us thought that Eddie would show up. So we told the Hales our story. Jasper and Rose weren't that bad, it was just Edward, who I'm calling Eddie because I know he hates it.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't think you would be able to be that close to him without an upchuck session after words." Jasper said.

"Well, I didn't throw up my lunch." I paused for a second, then Alice finished.

"Nope, she threw her knee into a sensitive area." Jasper cringed at the thought while Rose laughed.

"OH MY GOD, HE ACTUALLY SHOWED UP!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs while laughing really hard. This of course caused every eye to go to the doors. I had a huge smile on my face as Eddie walked in the lunch room with a beenie on. He came and sat at our table for once. He sat next to Emmett who was next to Rose. Next to her was Jasper, then Alice, and of course me.

Alice was the first to speak. "You know bubby the teachers aren't going to let you wear that hat in class." She said with an innocent smile.

"Dude you might as well take the hat off." Emmett gave me a 'you know what to do look.' that Eddie seemed to miss.

"Well the longer I have the hat on the longer I don't get made fun…HEY." He didn't finish the sentence because I yanked the beenie off, grabbing my things as quickly as possible, I almost ran from the room, but not before yelling, "HEY LOOK AT EDWARD'S HAIR!" The look of death he was giving me, made me run to my locker to get rid of the hat. The second I shut my locker, there he was. The cold icy hate in his glare was starting to scare me a bit.

* * *

Epov. Picking up where Bella ended.

"What the Hell did I do to you?" I was tired of being nice. I know I've said dumb things to her, but that was an accident, I never said stuff like that.

"You did nothing to me personally, but you did break a number of girls hearts. You're just another stupid PLAYBOY! You probably think you can get every girl you want by simple charming her. Am I correct?" That is what she thought of me.

"Well, that shows you shouldn't listen to rumors. I've only ever broken up with three girl, and that was because they cheated on me. So the breaking hearts thing isn't something I enjoy. No, I have not gotten every girl I wanted because I never asked a girl out. They always asked me. And I only want one girl, but now I know that she despises me." I was hurt, bad, more than finding out someone you liked cheated on you. I stared at her shocked lips, wondering if they were as soft as the appeared. Only then did I realize that I was slowly moving closer. I had stopped a mere centimeter from her face. "You should get to class." and I walked away.


	6. I kissed a girl

Hey sorry it took so long to me to write. i had writers block and no time for much. So i hope you like it.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't think that I had just did the one thing that I hate the most in people. I let rumors interfere with my judgment. I wanted to cry and I wanted to apologize. But would he let me? Would he listen? I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes threatening to spill over. I walked to class as Edward said. But when I got to the door, I couldn't do it. I ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. It seemed like forever but I heard a loud bell ring and decided that I should get to my last class. Gym was hell. Mike kept bugging me about the fact that I wasn't in Bio. I lied and told him I didn't feel good. The girls were doing a thing where they got into groups of three and made up a dance. Well I got grouped with Alice and Rose, who magically got their class changed to be in here with me.(I had to do this my freshman year. It isn't that bad.) Well we decide that we would dance to Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl'. To be honest it's more like they chose it. I had to admit it was a catchy song.

After gym I walked out to Emmett's Jeep, with Alice and Rose in tow, Rose and me lifted Alice in the Jeep so she could get the keys and turn on her I pod, When she jumped down and we all got on the hood of the Jeep just as our song started and in the middle of the school parking lot we sang.

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

At that every person in the lot looked at us as we danced.

I kissed a girl and I liked i

tThe taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

We would take turns sitting on the glass and roof.

No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what, good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

The one thing that surprised me was that Alice and Rose were grinding.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

I decided to join and Rose slapped my ass. Laughing and dancing

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Alice looked unloved so I danced with her.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

As the song ended we were all laying on the hood dieing of laughter at what we just did.

"Wow. You know you could always invite me to dance with you guys. As long as Alice isn't dancing cause that would be weird." We looked up to see Emmett and Jasper staring at us wide eyed. This didn't help the laughing thing because the next thing I knew I was falling off the hood.

"AHH…Oof." Instead of feeling the rocky ground I was caught by two strong arms.

"Maybe you should stay off of Emmett's Jeep while laughing." My eyes staid up to see the one person I thought would hate me forever. My bronze haired angel. HOLD ON THERE DID I JUST SAY THAT? SHIT!

"Umm. Probably should." That was my brilliant remark. My cheeks started to heat up a bit as I realized that he had yet to sit me on my feet. Luckily he noticed why I blushed and set me upright.

* * *

Epov. From last chap.

I just walked away I couldn't take it. I didn't know her and she didn't know me. Yet she still judged me from stupid rumors, that were spread by my passed girlfriends. They all hated me because I wouldn't sleep with them. Most people would think that was backwards but it's true. I sat through Bio wandering why Bella had skipped. It didn't seem like something she would do. My last class was history and it flew by. Mostly because my thoughts were on Bella. I wanted to apologize for yelling at her, but she had know true right to hate me. After class I practically ran to my Volvo, which I had parked next to Emmett's Jeep. When I got there I was shocked. There on the hood of Emmett's Jeep, Rose, Alice and BELLA danced and sang.

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

At that every person in the lot looked at them as they danced.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

They would switch who was sitting on the roof every now and then.

No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what, good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I know I shouldn't be surprised that Alice and Rose were grinding.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

What did surprise me was when Bella decided to join and Rose SLAPPED her ass. The just continued to laughing and dancing.

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Alice gave Bella a look and those two started to dance together and finished the song.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrongIt felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

As the song ended they were all laying on the hood dieing of laughter at what had just happened.

"Wow. You know you could always invite me to dance with you guys. As long as Alice isn't dancing cause that would be weird." Everyone looked at Emmett and Jasper staring wide eyed. This didn't help the laughing thing because the next thing I knew Bella was falling off the hood. I acted fast and ran to catch her.

"AHH…Oof." Instead of feeling the rocky ground I caught her in my arms.

"Maybe you should stay off of Emmett's Jeep while laughing." I joked a bit. It was an honest suggestion.

"Umm. Probably should." She stared at my eyes and I was caught in hers, The beautiful brown doe like pools. Then I noticed she was starting to blush the prettiest shade of red. Looking at us I realized that this angel was still in my arms. Knowing her discomfort I put her on her feet. "Thanks for catching me." She said with a small smile then walked over and jumped into Emmett's Jeep.


End file.
